ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Shovel Knight: Knight Force
Shovel Knight: Knight Force is an American 2D platformer action game that was developed by Yacht Club Games as a sequel to the company's hit video game Shovel Knight. Like the previous entry, the game was released for Microsoft Windows, Wii U, and Nintendo Switch, later being ported to the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Gameplay The game's biggest new feature is that there are now eight different playable characters, though only four people can play the game at a time. Because of this, the levels and the bosses of the game had to be designed a bit differently to compensate for the fact more people are meant to play the game. For example, stages were made a bit longer and more levels, in general, were added. The game's playable characters include Shovel Knight himself, his rival Black Knight, the terrifying Spectre Knight, and several newcomers including Magic Knight, Axe Knight, Frog Knight, Princess Knight, and a character named Squire, with each knight having different benefits to the player. Characters Playable *'Shovel Knight '- the main protagonist of the game who plays the same way as he did the previous game. His special benefit is that he is the only knight whose armor can be upgraded. *'Black Knight' - Shovel Knight's former rival turned bitter ally whose benefit is that he can double jump and dash. *'Spectre Knight '- a former enemy of Shovel Knight's whose special benefit is that he can throw his scythe, levitate for a short amount of time, and can teleport short distances. *'Magic Knight '- a knight who has magical abilities. His special benefit is that he can briefly turn enemies to the good side. *'Axe Knight' - a knight who carries an axe around. His special benefit is that he can destroy heavier objects. *'Frog Knight' - a larger knight who is a frog person. His special benefit is that he can move faster in water. *'Princess Knight '- a royal princess who becomes a knight. Her special ability is that she can use her hair to grapple onto objects. *'Squire' - a very short knight in training whose special benefit is that they can fit in smaller spaces and crawl walls. NPCs *'The Blacksmith '- a person who can upgrade Shovel Knight's armor. *'Tinker Knight' - one of the original game's bosses who can create items for the player to use. * Enemies * Bosses *'The Sisters of Order and Chaos '- the main antagonists and final bosses of the game. If one of them is defeated in their boss battle, the other becomes far stronger and faster. They are encountered in the Throne of Order and Chaos. *'Shadow Knight '- Shovel Knight's shadow. They are encountered in the Walk of Order and Chaos. *'Dragon' - a massive fire-breathing dragon. *'King Knight '- the first boss of the game who blames Shovel Knight for the fact that, as punishment, he has become the rightful king's floor cleaner. They are first encountered in the plains, become a recurring boss through the game, and have their final fight in the Entrance of Order and Chaos. *'Spellcaster' - a dangerous figure who has mastered magic. * Levels *The Plains - the tutorial stage of the game. * *The Heavens of Order and Chaos - the final stages of the game that is split into four mini stages: the Entrance of Order and Chaos, the Walk of Order and Chaos, and the Throne of Order and Chaos. Plot After the tragic events of the previous game, Shovel Knight has gone back to being a farmer and has no plans of returning to his career as a knight. However, he has no choice when he is called on by the king himself, who reveals that certain things have been going mad in the kingdom. Shovel Knight suits up once again and heads out to find whoever is causing all of this madness while being aided by seven new companions. Quotes Trivia *Originally the game wasn't meant to feature other playable characters and was meant to just be a simple continuation of the original game but it was decided the sequel needed something to shake up the way the game is played. Category:Video games Category:Platformers Category:Action Games Category:Fantasy video games Category:Computer Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games